


An Innocent Dance

by bridie814



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bridie814/pseuds/bridie814
Summary: When a celebration gets boring, Ahsoka and Barriss try to enjoy themselvesORBarriss Offee and Ahsoka Tano are the cutest and Anakin ships it
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee & Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 32





	An Innocent Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first fic I'm publishing so pls be nice! For a little context, this is a celebration of some victory, idk that's not important. This takes place a few months after Geonosis. 
> 
> I don't own any of these characters, blah blah blah

When Ahsoka was told she and Anakin had to go to the celebration, they assumed it would be boring and full of politicians. Although Ahsoka noticed ANakin perking up when Obi-wan informed him a certain Senator would be in attendance.

“You’re sure Pad- uh Senator Amidala, will be there?” Anakin inquired for what felt like the hundredth time to Ahsoka and Obi-wan. 

“I am  _ truly  _ and  _ deeply _ sure, my old Padawan,” Obi-wan replied, somehow keeping a straight face as the knight went red and his padawan shook from barely restrained laughter. 

Ahsoka was very uncomfortable at the celebration. She could fearlessly lead her troops into a firefight, but politely interacting with politicians and wearing fancy clothes? Not her forte. The wave of relief was nearly palpable when she noticed Barriss across the room from her while nodding along to whatever the Kaminoan senator was babbling about. Quickly excusing herself, Ahsoka raced across the room, almost knocking over her master on the way. 

“Barriss!” she exclaimed, nearly tackling her old friend in a hug. “It’s so good to see you!”

Barriss looked flustered for a moment, then reciprocated the hug. “You too Ahsoka! It’s been too long. How’ve you been?”

“Honestly Barriss, I’ve been better. These events always confuse me.” she replied. 

“I know what might help.” Anakin chimed in, joining the conversation. “I always try to dance during these events. Padme has taught me a few, and they’re quite fun.” 

Barriss looked down turning a little red, “I’m not sure, Master Skywalker, I’ve never done anything like that before…” 

Ahsoka cut in, “Nor have I! C’mon Barriss it’ll be fun!” 

“Yeah, it’s no big deal, just have some fun,” Anakin smirked, knowing full well the padawans had huge crushes on each other. “Just an innocent dance with a friend.” 

“Yeah let’s go!” Ahsoka practically dragged her friend to the dance floor.

Padme joined Anakin smirking, “That was just a little bit cruel, you know that right?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, my lady.” Anakin replied sarcastically. “Now shall we join them, Senator.” 

“I would love to, Master Jedi.” Padme replied, a matching smirk on her face. 

Barriss had never been so nervous. She knew very well attachment was forbidden for her as a Jedi, but Ahsoka had a way of bringing out the perfect padawan’s rebellious side. 

“So how does this work exactly?” Barriss inquired. “We don’t know any dances.” 

Ahsoka watched the politicians who were dancing to a slow song. “I’m not sure, but it looks like a lot of swaying to me. Oh! The next song’s starting, let’s join in!” 

Ahsoka grabbed Barriss’s hand and dragged her out. This song was much faster, but the tempo seemed familiar to Barriss… 

“Katas!” she exclaimed, realizing what the music reminded her of. “The music is the same tempo as the katas we practice!” 

Ahsoka giggled a little bit at that “Lightsaber katas? That could work. Just modify it a bit…” She got into the starting position of a kata they had practiced together recently. “Ready?” she inquired. 

Barriss hesitated for a moment, then assumed the partner’s position. “Ready.”

They moved in unison, twirling and changing the kata to fit the music better as they went, periodically getting closer and then moving away from each other in an intricate dance. The two padawans were so engrossed in each other and the dance, they didn’t notice the audience they were drawing in. 

Obi-wan approached Anakin and Padme, and they watched in silence for a moment. Then “Did you force Barriss and Ahsoka to dance together?”

Anakin had the gall to fake confusion for a moment, “What an accusation Master! You think I would make two padawans, who may or may not have massive crushes on each other, dance with each other?” 

“Yes.” Padme and Obi-wan responded together. “They have modified a Form IV kata to fit the music.” Obi-wan observed “Quite ingenious actually.” 

“And they are very cute together,” Padme remarked. 

Barriss had lost track of how long she and Ahsoka had been dancing. All she could think of was how dazzling her smile was and how fluidly she moved with the music. It took most of Barriss’s willpower not to just gape at her friend. Ahsoka found herself in a similar position, although she was better at hiding it. As the song drew to a close, Ahsoka and Barriss ended up mere inches from each other, panting and out of breath, and locked eyes. At that moment they simultaneously thought  _ Kriff I could kiss her right now _ . They were jolted from this though as their audience started clapping. The two padawans sheepishly returned to their masters and Padme

“Not bad for your first time girls! You looked great out there.” Anakin remarked.

Padme joined in the fun saying “You are very cute together like that,” with an innocent smile on her face. Both girls started stuttering and being generally flustered at that, but were saved by Obi-wan. 

“Well, you must be tired, why don’t you two take a walk? I heard the gardens are divine.” Grateful for the escape, the girls scurried off with little  _ yes Master Kenobi _ s. Leaving the adults to snicker at their reluctance. 

“Honestly, Senator, Anakin is bad enough on his own, but you somehow make him worse!” Obi-wan said, exasperated. 

Padme defended herself with, “Well you must admit, Master Jedi, they would make a lovely pair,” as she watched the two teenagers giggle on their way to the gardens. 

Ahsoka and Barriss walked through the gardens, finally alone and away from the party. They were still grinning from the dance and each other’s company when Ahsoka felt Anakin through their bond. 

_ Hey Snips, come on back, we’re heading out _ Anakin’s voice said in her mind. Groaning, she turned to Barriss and said “Ugh my master is calling me back, I think I’m leaving.” 

Barriss smiled and said, “Well it was great to see you again Ahsoka. We should dance again sometime.” 

Ahsoka’s face lit up and she turned to leave, but then hesitated and turned back to her friend. They locked eyes for a moment and then… Ahsoka leaned in and kissed Barriss, right on the lips. “I had to try that… at least once.” and then sprinted off toward the celebration, leaving a beet red and overjoyed padawan standing in the garden, more stunned than she had ever been before. 

“So what did you think of the party Ahsoka?” Obi-wan inquired on the ride back to the Temple. 

Ahsoka thought for a moment, then replied “It was a lot of fun once Barriss arrived. I hadn’t seen her in too long. It was nice to catch up.” 

“Yeah I get that Snips.” Anakin smiled empathically, “Sometimes you just need a good catch-up kiss.” 

Ahsoka panicked, sputtering and trying to come up with a response that didn’t incriminate her, and failing miserably. “Wh- wha- whatareyoutalkingabout!! I- I- we didn’t- 

Obi-wan smoothly cut her off with “The balconies have a lovely view of the gardens, Young One.” 

Ahsoka looked between her masters for a few seconds, then looked down dejectedly, awaiting the inevitable yelling and lectures about attachment. Surprisingly they didn’t come. “Well? Aren't you going to yell at me or something?” 

Obi-wan laughed and said, “I don’t think I could keep a straight face if Anakin lectured you about attachment, Padawan. Force knows he cannot follow that rule.” 

“You’re not really one to talk, Obi-wan, we all know you have a soft spot for mandalorians…” Anakin rebuked. Ahsoka just giggled as they bickered back and forth, and then smiled as she recalled kissing Barriss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so when they're dancing I just thought of that scene from Tangled where the big group is dancing and Rapunzel and Eugene keep getting close and then pulled away, and then come together at the end. I did my best to write it out but it was tricky, especially since it was just the two of them dancing


End file.
